


"Make Size Matter Again"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Back at it again with those sinful tags, Fingering, Kinky fic, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Smut, Some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Gerard's eyes nearly fell out of his head.He’d never seen a cock this big in his life. Hell, he’d never been fucked by a dick this big-- but that was certainly changing today. Just looking at it made his whole body tremble. It had to be at least eight inches, and it was just so long and veiny. Gerard traced his fingers along Frank's dick in awe."Holy shit--“ the singer practically whispered. How the hell was he going to get that in him? Well, it didn’t matter because all he knew was he wanted it inside of him; deep inside of him. He had to suck it - no, deep throat it - there was no way he wasn’t going to.





	"Make Size Matter Again"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy y'all
> 
>  
> 
> I am -again- so terribly sorry for not posting before. Today is pretty much the only free day I had, so I spent the entire day writing. I hope you'll all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I'll try to write more, and maybe do a Xmas fic? Idk
> 
>  
> 
> Well, for now, enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> xo

Frank loved every single inch of Gerard.

 

There was just something about his big vibrant eyes, pale skin, and black hair that did it for him. Not to mention his narrow hips, and long legs, and his shoulders; Frank could write a five page paper on just how broad and muscular they are. To him, Gerard's whole body was a work of art. He couldn’t wait for the day he finally got to see all of it. Frank just wanted Gerard naked so that he could run his hands all over his body. Not just his chest and upper body but his legs and everything in between.

 

And it looked like that day would be today.

 

Frank had been waiting for this night for an eternity and it would have been an understatement to say that he was anything less than excited yet slightly nervous.  
He rested his forehead on Gerard's, giggling slightly as Frank carried him to their room.

 

“Are you as excited as I am?” Frank asked. Gerard chucked pecked his lips.   
“Of course I am” Gerard said as he rubbed his nose against Frank's.  
“Good.” Frank murmured, as he traced his finger along Gerard's jawline. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly; pressing his lips gently against Frank's, smiling the slightest as he did. When the couple finally got to their room, Frank laid Gerard onto the bed. Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle as Frank crawled up to him.

 

“Don’t laugh; I’m trying to be sexy" Frank said, giggling himself.  
“I’m sorry, Frankie. You’re just so cute.” Gerard said leaning up to kiss him.

 

Frank pulled away to kiss Gerard's neck. His lips brushed lightly against the skin, allowing his warm breath to send shivers all across the singer's body. Gerard gasped as he ran his hands along Frank's arms. Frank smirked as he stopped the kisses. He then coaxed Gerard's shirt off before removing his own.

 

“You have the most beautiful skin" Frank said softly as he ran his finger along Gerard's chest and down his stomach, after circling it around his nipples.  
“Well, you have the prettiest eyes ever" Gerard said as he leant in and kissed him, rolling his hips against Frank's. 

 

The guitarist moaned, placing his hands on Gerard's bum urging him to grind his hips into him again but more roughly. He knew it would feel even better when they finally ditched their jeans and pants. Frank slowly stopped his movements and undid the button on Gerard's jeans. He unzipped them slowly while making eye contact with the singer. He practically ripped the tight garment off of him before throwing them off the side of the bed.

 

“I hope you didn’t rip those” Gerard said with a chuckle.  
“I promise I didn’t” Frank said as he started running his hand along the bulge in Gerard's pants. The older man let out a shaky breath.   
“These are coming off too” Frank said, pulling at the fabric.  
“Okay, darling” Gerard said after stealing a quick kiss.

 

Gerard slowly undid Frank's belt and unzipped his jeans. He looked up to the young guitarist and winked before pulling them off. Gerard was just about to make another comment when he noticed the size of the bulge in Frank's pants.

 

“Fucking hell--" Gerard murmured as he ran his hand along it. "Where and how the fuck do you hide that?” he thought out loud as he gripped his clothed length and started to stroke it. He needed to see the whole thing. Gerard hooked his fingers into the waistband of Frank's pants, and swiftly pulled them off.

Gerard's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

 

He’d never seen a cock this big in his life. Hell, he’d never been fucked by a dick this big-- but that was certainly changing today. Just looking at it made his whole body tremble. It had to be at least eight inches, and it was just so long and veiny. Gerard traced his fingers along Frank's dick in awe. 

 

"Holy shit--“ the singer practically whispered. How the hell was he going to get that in him? Well, it didn’t matter because all he knew was he wanted it inside of him; deep inside of him. He had to suck it - no, deep throat it -  
there was no way he wasn’t going to.

 

Gerard made a trail of kisses down Frank's stomach, down to his cock. He threw Frank another smirk and licked his lips before licking his dick from base to tip, which made Frank moan loudly as he gripped the bedsheets. Gerard flicked his tongue over his slit, wrapping his lips around his head. Frank looked down at him feeling like he could come just from the sight. Gerard gripped Frank's hips as he took all of him in, gagging as the sudden sensation of his cock in his throat, causing Frank to buck his hips.

 

Frank moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Gerard's throat. He wove his hand into the singer's dark hair, urging him to keep going. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done this for him, let along this well.

 

“Fuck-- Fuck, Gerard-- your mouth--" Frank breathed out softly.

 

Gerard began to bob his head and moan, sending vibrations up Frank's cock, swallowing every so of often as he did. The guitarist bit his lip as he stared down at Gerard's mouth, tugging at his hair, telling him to come off. After a few more seconds, Gerard pulled completely off Frank, flicking his tongue over the slit again as he sucked some air into his lungs. He then wiped his mouth and grinned widely.

 

“Fuck-- Fuck, I love you so much right now" Frank panted.  
“Yeah?” Gerard said as he crawled back up to Frank. “Show me how much you love me, Frankie. Fuck all of your love into me” the singer hissed.  
“Kinky” Frank cooed, kissing Gerard tenderly. “Well, if you insist.” he said smugly.

 

Gerard chuckled and laid back down on the bed while Frank grabbed the lube from the drawer. The guitarist removed Gerard's pants before squirting the lube onto his fingers.

 

"Ready?” Frank asked.

 

As soon as Gerard nodded, the guitarist moved his finger to circle the singer's hole, rubbing it teasingly along the outside.

 

“Is this alright?" Frank asked, sliding the tip of his finger inside, circling around. Gerard's breathing hitched.   
“Yes-- Yes, God, Yes--"  
“Just making sure” Frank said as he pushed his finger in all the way up to his knuckle before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second, and then a third.  
“Ahh--" Gerard breathed out as he arched his back.

 

Frank pumped his fingers rough and fast a for just about another minute before pulling them out completely. That should be fine. Gerard breathed out frustratedly at the absence of Frank's fingers. He propped himself up on one elbow, so that he would face Frank. 

“How do you want me?” Gerard asked huskily.  
“As you wish, my lovely" Frank replied as he lubed up his length. He lined himself up with his partner's arse.

 

“Are you sure about this? I mean I don’t mind bottoming--" Frank proposed.  
“Shut up and get that inside of me, so that you can fuck me with that monster cock of yours" Gerard hissed desperately.

 

Frank chuckled at Gerard's desperate tone and moved slowly, so that just the tip was inside of Gerard, causing both of them to moan. The younger man placed his hands on Gerard's hips, locking eyes with him as he slowly pushed in a little deeper. As Gerard felt Frank deeper and deeper into him, his eyes fluttered shut and small little breathes escaped his mouth. No amount of stretching could’ve ever prepared him for that. He’d never felt his walls be stretched so far and could’ve never imagined how amazing it felt. With every inch deeper, the singer gripped the sheets a little harder. He had yet to start moving, and it already felt beyond incredible-- he could barely wait before he started moving, because he knew it was going to be absolutely mind-blowing. As soon as Frank was all the way inside of him, the guitarist felt his partner relax around him. He slowly pulled out, and then back in. 

 

“Frankie-- Oh, God, Frankie” Gerard mewled.

 

As Frank slowly created a pace, Gerard wrapped his arms around his neck. Frank moaned as he rolled his thrusts in and out of his partner, and Gerard moaned along with him and tightened his grip around Frank as he started to move a little bit faster, and harder. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that it hurt, but the pure pleasure it was creating was enough for him to not even think about it.

 

As Frank built up his speed, he leant forward and kissed Gerard's neck, sucking it softly, leaving his mark on his beloved man. He gave him a quick peck, before resting his head on Gerard's forehead, making eye contact with his blown eyes as he tried to keep his movements smooth, yet intense. Gerard started to come down, his hips rolling upwards subconsciously as he concentrated on the waves of pleasure that surged through his body as Frank fucked him.

 

“Frank-- Oh, Frank, please-- Please, harder, Frankie-- Please, fuck me harder--” Gerard babbled between heavy breaths. Frank smirked as he readjusted himself in an attempt to give his lover what he’d asked for.

 

"Holy fucking shi--” Gerard moaned loudly as he dug his nails into the top of Frank's back. The sensation of his partner's length slamming into him rocked every single part of his body. Gerard let his head fall back again, as if it would be easier to suck air into his lungs that way. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Frank kiss the side of his neck, his kisses almost like butterflies on his skin. Gerard's moans got louder and more muddled as he drew closer to his own release. A loud wail hit Frank's ears as he hit Gerard's spot. He grinned at his achievement and thrusted even harder and faster, trying to maintain that response. He was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow.

 

“Frank-- Oh, Frank--" the singer spluttered desperately as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body, his moans laced with every exhale. “Frank-- Yes-- Fuck, Frank-- Please--” Gerard barely managed to say as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure and he was momentarily disconnected from the world.

 

Warmth flooded his stomach and he reached his climax hardly panting out Frank's name, his cum hitting his chest. Feeling Gerard clench around him tighter than before, Frank reached his high. He gave a couple of last hard thrusts right into his spot, causing the older one to twitch as he rode out his orgasm. Frank pulled out of Gerard, making him whine loudly. The younger man chuckled as he dragged his fingers through the light layer of sweat on his partner's chest. He cradled Gerard's jaw and kissed him, much slower and sweeter than anytime else today.

 

“That was--” Gerard started, before Frank cut him off with another kiss.  
“Yeah” Frank replied, wrapping his arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him close. Their faces were inches apart, and Gerard just blushed and smiled shyly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Frank spoke up.

“So, I didn’t know you had a thing for big dicks?” he joked lightheartedly.  
“Fuck, yes, I do" Gerard sighed, burrowing his face into Frank's shoulder. “I’ve never been with someone as big as you and you’ve certainly made this quite the memorable experience.” Gerard added with a grin, causing Frank to giggle lightly. 

“Glad I could do that for you, honey, but you’re definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow and maybe the day after that. Fuck that, you’re going to be feeling this for a while“ he added, laughing even more, showing off his brightly white teeth.  
"Whatever, it was totally worth it” Gerard mumbled, pressing his lips against Frank's.  
“Yeah, it definitely was” the young man agreed.

 

Frank looked down at Gerard and smiled, pulling him closer as the singer rested his face against Frank's chest. He kissed him one last time before slowly drifting off, thinking.

 

Yeah, he really loved Gerard.


End file.
